worldwrestlingentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Ambrose
￼Jon Moxley (born December 7, 1985) is an American professional wrestler signed to WWE, where he appears under the name Dean Ambrose. He is one-third of the stable The Shield, and is the current United States Champion in his first reign. He was previously known for his work on the independent circuit under his former ring name Jon Moxley before signing with WWE. He is known for his work in Full Impact Pro, Combat Zone Wrestling and Dragon Gate USA, where he won the FIP World Heavyweight Championship once and the CZW World Heavyweight Championship twice. 'History' 'Heartland Wrestling Association (2004–2010)' Born in Cincinnati, Ohio, Good got his start in Heartland Wrestling Association (HWA) in 2004 using the ring name Jon Moxley. He started training under the tutelage of Cody Hawk and Les Thatcher. In June 2004, Moxley made his debut. Not even a year into his career, Moxley teamed up with Jimmy Turner as Necessary Roughness, and on May 11, 2005, they defeated the team of Mike Desire and Tack to win the HWA Tag Team Championships. After Quinten Lee and Ala Hussein, who made up the team Foreign Intelligence, beat Necessary Roughness for the HWA Tag Team Championships, Moxley started teaming with Ric Byrne in a team known as Heartland Foundation. They beat Foreign Intelligence for the title on August 19, 2005. On the same day, Heartland Foundation was stripped of the title for unknown reasons. Brock Guffman awarded the title back to Foreign Intelligence, and this was Moxley's last stint in the tag team division for a period of time. In 2006, Moxley started challenging for the HWA Heavyweight Championship. On May 9, 2006 he beat longtime HWA superstar Pepper Parks. Moxley held the title for just over four months when he dropped the title to Chad Collyer on September 12, 2006. Moxley regained the title HWA Heavyweight Championship for a second time in 2006 after he defeated Pepper Parks on December 30. On January 2, 2007, Moxley dropped the title to the "Buffalo Bad Boy" Brian Jennings. Moxley returned to the tag team division when he teamed up with his former trainer Cody Hawk. On June 12, 2007, Moxley and Hawk defeated Tack and Tarek the Legend to win the HWA Tag Team Championship. Moxley and Hawk's reign only lasted four days when Andre Heart and Richard Phillips, collectively known as GP Code, beat them for the title. Moxley continued to work the tag team division for the rest of 2007 through early 2010. In 2009, Moxley started teaming up with rival King Vu in a team known as Royal Violence. They captured the HWA Tag Team Championship twice while teaming together. The first time they captured the title was on October 14, 2009 when they beat the Kosher Klub. They held the title until December 2, 2009 when they were beaten by Irish Airborne (Dave and Jake Crist). Just over two weeks later, Royal Violence regained the HWA Tag Team Championships as they beat Irish Airborne on December 19, 2009. While still one half of the HWA Tag Team Champions with King Vu, Moxley captured the HWA Heavyweight Championship for a third time. On January 6, 2010 he successfully cashed in his "Pick Your Poison" title shot against Aaron Williams. King Vu then turned on Moxley, costing him them the HWA Tag Team Championship. On February 24, 2010, the Noble Bloods (Lord Matthew Taylor and Sir Chadwick Cruise) defeated Royal Violence for the titles. On July 14, 2010 Moxley lost the HWA Heavyweight Championship to Gerome Phillips. 'Insanity Pro Wrestling (2007–2011)' After Moxley's successful defense of the IPW World Heavyweight Championship against Aaron Williams at IPW "Desperate Measures" on June 5, 2010, Jimmy Jacobs attacked Moxley causing the locker room to come out and separate them both. Moxley wondered why Jacobs attacked him, they both proceeded to have a war of words with each other in the back. On August 21, 2010 at IPW 9th Anniversary: Reign of the Insane, Moxley defeated Jacobs to successfully retain the IPW World Heavyweight Championship. On October 2, 2010 at Shocktoberfest Moxley defeated Drake Younger in a three stages of Insanity match to successfully retain the IPW World Heavyweight Championship. On January 1, 2011 at Showdown In Naptown Moxley lost the IPW World Heavyweight Championship to Jimmy Jacobs in a dog collar match due to referee stoppage. 'Combat Zone Wrestling (2009–2011)' On June 6, 2009, Moxley was a participant in Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW)'s Tournament of Death VIII. In the first round, Moxley defeated Brain Damage in a Dining Death match, but lost to Nick "F'N" Gage in a triple threat fans bring the weapons match, also including Scotty Vortekz, in the semi-finals. On October 25, 2009, Moxley participated in the CZW Tournament of Death: Rewind, in the first round he faced Thumbtack Jack in a Four Corners of Fun Dog Collar match, which he lost. At the CZW 11th Anniversary Show on February 12, 2010, Moxley defeated B-Boy to win the CZW World Heavyweight Championship. On August 8, 2010 Moxley lost the CZW World Title to Nick Gage in a Ultraviolent three way dance also involving Drake Younger. On August 14, 2010, Moxley regained the CZW World Heavyweight Championship from Gage in a three-way dance, also involving Egotistico Fantastico. At the CZW 12th Anniversary show on February 12, 2011, Moxley lost the CZW World Heavyweight Championship to Robert Anthony. 'Dragon Gate USA (2009–2011)' Moxley started working for Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA) in 2009, and on November 28, he defeated B-Boy via submission in a dark match. Moxley continued to work for Dragon Gate USA in 2010, and on January 23, he defeated Darin Corbin in a dark match. Later that night, he attacked Lacey until Tommy Dreamer made the save. Moxley then teamed up with Brian Kendrick on March 26, in Phoenix, Arizona in a match against Paul London and Jimmy Jacobs in which Moxley and Kendrick won. Following the match Kendrick and London put Moxley through a table. On March 27, Moxley made his pay-per-view debut with Dragon Gate USA in Phoenix, Arizona, facing Dreamer in a hardcore match taped for the Mercury Rising, which Moxley won. At the May 8 Uprising pay-per-view taping in Mississauga, Ontario, Canada Moxley suffered an injury where his left nipple was nearly severed during a match with Jimmy Jacobs. At Freedom Fight, which aired on January 7, 2011; Moxley and Akira Tozawa were defeated by Homicide and Open the Freedom Gate Champion BxB Hulk in a tag team match. 'Other promotions' Ring of Honor: Moxley competed in two matches in 2007. On February 23, Moxley teamed with Alex Payne in a losing effort against Bobby Dempsey and Rhett Titus in a dark match. On June 22, Moxley lost to Mitch Franklin also in a dark match. Full Impact Pro: Moxley defeated Roderick Strong to win the vacant FIP World Heavyweight Championship at Southern Stampede on April 17, 2010. On August 7 at Cage Of Pain III Moxley defeated Bruce Santee to retain the title. Evolve: Moxley made his debut at Evolve 3: Rise or Fall on May 1, 2010, losing to Drake Younger. On July 23, Moxley fought Brodie Lee to a double disqualification at Evolve 4: Danielson vs Fish. At Evolve 6: Aries vs. Taylor on November 10, 2010, Moxley defeated Homicide in a Relaxed Rules match after the referee called for the bell. On April 19, 2011, Moxley wrestled his Evolve farewell match, facing Austin Aries in a losing effort. That put his Evolve record at 1-2-1. Jersey All Pro Wrestling: Moxley made his debut on October 23, 2010 at Halloween Hell in which he defeated Devon Moore. On February 5, 2011, JAPW debuted in South River, New Jersey. At this event, Moxley became the newest member of the United States Death Machine. 'WWE/World Wrestling Entertainment' 'Florida Championship Wrestling (2011-2012)' On April 4, 2011, it was confirmed that Good had signed a developmental deal with World Wrestling Entertainment, and Dragon Gate USA granted his release from the promotion. Good had previously appeared for the promotion as Jon Moxley on January 20, 2006, when he teamed with Brad Attitude in a loss to MNM in a match was taped for WWE Velocity. On May 27, 2011, he joined WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling, under the name Dean Ambrose. Ambrose made his televised debut on the July 3 episode of FCW TV, where he challenged Seth Rollins, another prominent independent wrestler. Ambrose and Rollins had their first match for the FCW 15 Championship in a 15 minute Iron Man match on the August 14 episode of FCW TV. The match ended in a draw with neither men scoring a fall, so Rollins retained his title. A subsequent 20 minute rematch for the title two weeks later resulted in a similar 0-0 draw. A second 30 minute rematch for the title on the September 18 episode of FCW TV went to a time limit 2-2 draw and the match was sent into sudden death rules, where Rollins scored a pinfall to win the match 3-2. Of note, an entire episode of FCW TV was dedicated to hyping and showing the third match in the series. Ambrose finally beat Rollins in a non-title match in the first round of the Super Eight Tournament to crown the new FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion. However, Ambrose was unsuccessful in the tournament finals as Leo Kruger won the Fatal-Four-Way match. Ambrose also cost Rollins his FCW 15 title by attacking Damien Sandow during his title match with Rollins, causing a disqualification in the deciding fall. Ambrose then unsuccessfully challenged Sandow for the FCW 15 title, before Leakee trumped both Ambrose and Rollins during a triple threat match to determine the #1 contender to the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship. At an FCW house show on October 21, Ambrose challenged WWE wrestler CM Punk, who was making a guest appearance, to a match; Punk accepted and defeated Ambrose in a 30 minute match, and later paid tribute to Ambrose. Ambrose's behind-the-back attack on WWE wrestler and FCW commentator William Regal set up a match between the two on the November 6 episode of FCW TV, where Regal pinned Ambrose to win the match. Following the loss to Regal, Ambrose became obsessed about wanting a rematch and regularly taunted Regal by using Regal's finishing moves to win matches. Ambrose started appearing at WWE house shows from December 2011. At WrestleMania XXVIII Axxess, Ambrose had a confrontation with veteran hardcore wrestler Mick Foley, claiming that Foley needed to be held accountable for leading a generation astray. Ambrose continued his verbal assault on Foley through Twitter and WWE reacted by "sending Ambrose home" from their SmackDown taping. Ambrose challenged old nemesis Seth Rollins for the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship on the June 24 episode of FCW TV, but Rollins defeated him. Ambrose finally received a rematch with William Regal on the final episode of FCW TV on July 15. The match began with Regal viciously targeting Ambrose's injured arm, but Ambrose managed to badly disorientate Regal. Then, Ambrose kneed Regal's head into an exposed turnbuckle, causing Regal to bleed from the ear; the match was then ruled a no contest. After the match, Regal applauded Ambrose and allowed Ambrose to hit him with the Knee Trembler. Afterwards, the FCW locker room stormed the ring to separate Ambrose from a fallen Regal while commentators questioned whether Regal would ever be able to wrestle again. 'The Shield (2012-2014)' Ambrose made his main roster debut on November 18, 2012 at the Survivor Series pay-per-view alongside Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, where they assaulted Ryback during the triple-threat main event for the WWE Championship, leading to CM Punk pinning John Cena to retain his title.The trio took up the name of “The Shield” — black-clad advocates of justice in a WWE they believed had lost its way — and announced themselves as the most impressive sports-entertainment trio. In the months after they debuted as a united front, The Shield was literally unstoppable as a unit. They beat Ryback & Team Hell No in a Six-Man Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match at WWE TLC and bested the imposing grouping of John Cena, Sheamus & Ryback at WWE Elimination Chamber. At WrestleMania 29, The Shield made victims of Randy Orton, Sheamus & Big Show in what was The Show of Shows debut of "The Hounds of Justice." The following night on Raw, The Shield attempted to attack The Undertaker but were stopped by Team Hell No. This set up a six-man tag team match on the April 22 episode of Raw, where The Shield emerged victorious. Four days later on SmackDown, Ambrose made his singles debut against Undertaker but lost via submission, after which the Shield attacked Undertaker and triple-powerbombed him through the announcer's table. On the May 3 episode of SmackDown, Ambrose defeated Kane in a singles match. On May 19 at Extreme Rules, Ambrose defeated Kofi Kingston to win the United States Championship, his first singles title in WWE, while Rollins and Reigns won the WWE Tag Team Championships later that night. Ambrose made his first televised title defense on the following episode of SmackDown, retaining his title when he was disqualified due to the rest of the Shield's interference. Three days later on Raw, Ambrose defeated Kingston again to retain his title. At WWE Payback, Ambrose defeated Kane via count-out to retain the United States Championship. The following night on Raw, Ambrose had a title rematch against Kane and retained after the Reigns and Rollins got Ambrose disqualified. On July 14 at Money in the Bank, Ambrose competed in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank Ladder Match and failed to win the match despite interference from Reigns and Rollins. Ambrose retained his United States Championship at Summerslam by disqualification when Roman Reigns of The Shield speared Rob Van Dam. Now aligned with WWE COO Triple H, Ambrose and his Shield cohorts have made life hell for Daniel Bryan while continuing their winning ways. Ambrose’s successful United States Title defense against Dolph Ziggler at Night of Champions was proof of this. At Hell in a Cell 2013, Ambrose was defeated by Big E Langston via count-out. He was on the winning side of a Traditional Elimination Tag Team Match at Survivor Series, but Ambrose was the first eliminated in the bout. He stumbled again at WWE TLC when an errant spear from Reigns allowed Punk to pin Ambrose and escape a 3-on-1 Handicap Match against the entire Shield. Ambrose would then compete at the Royal Rumble 2014 match along with Rollins and Reigns. Late in the match Ambrose would score three eliminations. Late in the match, Ambrose attempted to eliminate Reigns, however Reigns eliminated both Rollins and Ambrose instead. The next night on Raw, The Shield would compete in a six-man tag team match against Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, and John Cena with all three members of the winning team qualifying to compete in the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Ambrose and his partners lost the match via disqualification after The Wyatt Family interfered and attacked Cena, Bryan, and Sheamus. The Shield started to show signs of turning tweeners due to wanting revenge, and a six-man tag for The Shield against The Wyatt Family at the Elimination Chamber pay-per view was arranged. After not defending the United States Championship for months, he issued an open challenge accepted by Mark Henry, who won via disqualification after Rollins broke up the pin, resulting in Ambrose retaining the title. At the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, the Shield lost to the Wyatt Family; during the match, Ambrose and Bray Wyatt brawled into the crowd, but Wyatt returned to the ring with no sign of Ambrose, which caused Rollins and Reigns to be outnumbered and overwhelmed. Afterwards, The Shield turned their backs on the Authority, after protecting Jerry Lawler from Kane and became face for the first time. At Wrestlemania XXX, The Shield beat Kane and The New Age Outlaws in a 6-Man tag match under 3 minutes. Days after Wrestlemania XXX were over, Triple H, unsatisfied with the betrayal of the Shield and that they are no longer his enforcers, decided to reform Evolution (a stable that was used to once protect Triple H with his World Heavyweight Championship and represent the past, present and future of the WWE to now protect Triple H from The Shield) with Randy Orton and Batista (who just recently returned to WWE at that time). They started a medium sized rivalry and The Shield purchased wins against Evolution in both Extreme Rules and Payback. The next night after Payback, Batista decided to quit the WWE, after not getting the 1v1 championship match Triple H promised. Later that night, Triple H said he had a Plan B, which was Seth Rollins betraying the shield after attacking both Ambrose and Reigns with a steel chair, signifying both Ambrose and Reign's alliance with Rollins. Over the next weeks, Ambrose and Reigns were a tag team still under the name of The Shield. Soon, they quietly disbanded, as it was implied that both superstars were heading to singles competitions. 'Wrestling Details' *'Finishing Moves' **'As Dean Ambrose' ***Arm trap cross-legged STF – FCW; used as a signature move in WWE; parodied from William Regal ***'Dirty Deeds '(Headlock driver/Double arm DDT) ***''Midnight Special'' (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) – FCW ***Running knee lift – FCW; parodied from William Regal **'As Jon Moxley' ***Cutter ***''Hook and Ladder'' (Chickenwing facebuster) ***''Moxicity'' (Spinning side slam) ***''One Hitter'' (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a DDT) *'Signature Moves' **'As Dean Ambrose' ***Double underhook superplex ***Running front dropkick, usually to a rope hung opponent ***Snap DDT ***Spinebuster ***Twisting elbow drop **'As Jon Moxley' ***Crossface chickenwing ***Fujiwara armbar ***Piledriver ***Snap DDT ***Superplex ***Vertical suplex powerbomb *'Managers' **Christina Von Eerie **Trina Michaels *'Nicknames' **"The Street Dog" *'Entrance Themes' **"Special Op" by Jim Johnston (December 16, 2012–June 2, 2014); Used while a part of The Shield) **"''Retaliation" by CFO$ (June 16, 2014-present) 'Championships and Accomplishments' *'Combat Zone Wrestling''' **CZW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **HWA Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Jimmy Turner (1), Ric Byrne (1), Cody Hawk (1) and King Vu (2) **Attack of the Trios (2009) – with Dean Jablonski and Dick Rick *'Insanity Pro Wrestling' **IPW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **IPW Mid-American Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Hade Vansen *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'26' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2013 *'westside Xtreme wrestling' **wXw World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sami Callihan *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE United States Championship (1 time) **Slammy Award for Faction of the Year (2013,2014) - with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns as The Shield **Slammy Award for Trending Now (Hashtag) of the Year (2013) - #BelieveInTheShield - with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns as The Shield **Slammy Award for Breakout Star of the Year (2013,2014) - with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns as The Shield 'Entrance Music' 'External Links' Dean Ambrose - WWE Profile Dean Ambrose - Twitter Category:1985 births Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE United States Champions Category:WWE Superstar